This application claims priority to application number 0816922.9 filed Sep. 16, 2008 in the United Kingdom and application number 0823297.7 filed Dec. 22, 2008 in the United Kingdom.
The present invention relates to a transport pallet.
Wooden pallets are very widely used. Essentially they comprised a boarding platform and blocks to hold the platform off the ground/load-bed/deck (as the case may be) and allow the forks of a forklift truck or the like to pass under the platform to lift the platform and its load.
When relatively light goods, such as boxed fruit, are to be transported on a pallet, some form of strapping is required of the goods to the pallet, to hold the goods compact and allow the pallets to be stowed tightly as in a container. Often so-called corner boards are used at the corners of the goods stack on the pallet. Strapping around the corner board holds the boxes compact on the pallet. Corner boards are normally extruded with a right angle section from recycled plastics material. Their material is such that further recycling is not practical. Costly and environmentally unfriendly land fill disposal is the usual expedient.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved transport pallet, in particular for corner boards and the like, but also for any other goods.